Melinda Halliwell (Earth-8)
Prudence Melinda Halliwell is the youngest child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. History |-|Pre-Birth= In 1999, when Piper and her sisters visited the future, in the year 2009, she meets her daughter, named Melinda. In 2002, when Piper became pregnant with Wyatt, everyone assumed that the child would be a girl. Piper prepared to name her Prudence Melinda. Piper became pregnant after the Ultimate Battle when Leo was returned to her in May of 2006. Later on at Phoebe and Coop's wedding Piper was six months pregnant. |-|2008= Melinda came into her powers about a year after her birth. Her mother was cooking in the kitchen whilst holding Melinda when the baby used remote orbing to "conjure" a couple of potion bottles above her mother's soup, causing the soup to create vines that attacked her as well as her mother. Melinda enjoyed the spectacle, but Piper, after unsuccessfully trying to cut the vines, had to call in the help of her two sons Wyatt and Chris to help her. While Piper and Phoebe headed to an old friends funeral Melinda, her brothers, and her cousins were left with her father. He took all six kids to Magic School for the day. At first Melinda cried when her mother was getting ready to leave but calmed down when she was handed to her father. After defeating the Source once again, Piper brought her whole family to the building she brought for her restaurant. In the back of the room Melinda is in her stroller reaching for her teddy bear (Wyatt's once Wuvey) on a shelf near her. Penny Halliwell's spirit is summoned and she gives her opinion of the place while visiting her family. While Grams is talking to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, Melinda uses Telekinetic Orbing to orb her bear to her. But nobody sees what she did. Being that Leo was mortal when Melinda was conceived, everyone was shocked to discover that she miraculously had the power of telekinetic orbing. Leo goes to The Heavens with Paige to question The Elders. There, they are approached by newly appointed Elder, Kyle Brody, who informs them that since Leo was a Whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became ingrained within his DNA despite his being mortal, passing those genes onto Melinda. The Elders decided to interfere and caused these whitelighter powers to manifest in Melinda so as to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child. They wanted to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed like Wyatt, which would allow the three first born Halliwell children to inherit a more potent Power of Three so that in the future they would be a greater force of good than the Charmed Ones. Later on, the Angels of Destiny realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding that was the entire reason why Neena, the first witch, decided to bring about the apocalypse. As a result of this, the Angels of Destiny absolved Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's statuses as twice blessed, making Melinda a normal Whitelighter-Witch. Melinda still retains her power of telekinetic orbing because once a witch receives an active power it becomes an attachment such as an arm or a leg and wouldn't be right to just remove. One night while Piper was running home late she told the kids a bedtime story over the phone. Melinda fell asleep in Chris' bed next to him. After the Leo ended the call Leo picked her up and brought Melinda to her bedroom. When Piper came home she peeked into her room checking on her. The next morning Leo brought Melinda got Melinda up, dressed and brought her downstairs. He set her in the playpen in the living room while he went into the kitchen. Later that afternoon Melinda went grocery shopping with one of the "fake Piper's" before Wyatt finally reversed the spell he cast. When Prue and Paige met there was a magical surge that spread throughout the whole family. From the surge Melinda gained the power of hovering like her aunt Paige, with blue and white orbs underneath her. Leaving the magic school employees to figure out how to stop all six children from using there magic. Wyatt conjured another dragon, Chris usinf Photokinesis, Melinda hovering in the air, P.J. beamed herself onto of a bookshelf, Tamora created a fire about her and Kat slowed down a falling glass. |-|2009= From October 2008 to May 2009 during the Magic Switch Melinda was in hiding. She was with her grandfather Victor Bennett with her brothers and four other cousins. Once Prue, Piper, and Phoebe restored magic to where it belongs and stopped Rennek the kids came home. |-|2010= When the Charmed Ones went to face off against Valen they hid there families at Cupid's Temple to keep them safe. Before they left Melinda walking around the temple with Coop and P.J. while the girls both held one of his hands. After Coop and the girls left the kids got into some strawberry milkshakes after overhearing Leo and Coop talking. The all went home the next day after spending the night at Cupid's Temple. A week later, during the night P.J. was brought over after a Will o' the Wisp attacked Phoebe and P.J. during her book tour. Coop brought her and Parker over to the Manor becuase he had a hearing in the morning at the temple. The next morning Piper is making breakfast for the five kids after Leo left for magic school. While her back was turned P.J. gets possessed by the Will o' the Wisp who follwed her to the Manor. A possessed P.J. attacks Piper knocking her unconcious in front of Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, and Parker. A possessed P.J. beams to Phoebe leaving Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda by themselves with baby Parker and an unconcious Piper. Melinda went with her brothers up to the attic as Chris carried Parker. The began looking through the Book of Shadows trying to figure out what to do. Until Piper woke up and found them. After still feeling off from her visit with Prue they took the kids out. While Piper and Leo were talking at the bar wyatt kept an eye on Chris and Melinda at the arcade area. Melinda was playing a wack-a-mole game in the arcade. While the parents and P.J. were upstairs talking to Penny and Patty the cousins were downstairs being watched by Aidel. Melinda was goofing around tickling Wyatt as Chris questioned Aidel. Overhearing there conversation Wyatt butted in and Melinda listened. But were soon interrupted by hearing the yelling coming from the attic. Which the kids noted they knew Grams was there. The next night, after Henry, Coop, and Tyler got back Piper and Leo took the six older kids out into the backyard. So they were away from the yelling going on inside. Melinda was talking to her brothers and gave Chris a flower she found. They went back inside in time as Coop announced he wasn't Coop but Benjamin Turner. A few minutes later When Prue showed up Melinda stayed close to Wyatt as Chris was sitting on the couch. All the kids watched the scene in front of them unfold as Prue announced she is the Nexus of the All. Being around Prue began to not just effect Piper, Phoebe, and Paige but there children as well. Wyatt began to get a headache as well as the other kids. A few days later, when Paige came over to talk to Piper Melinda was on the computer near the stairs. She was watching a video with cats. The next day, Piper gave her a potion given to her from Kyra. A potion to not be effected by Prue's presence. While at home with her brothers Phoebe came over with her two daughters and Paige's children. Melinda was playing in the sitting room with Tamora when Prue showed up. After Phoebe went upstairs to lay down Prue began telling the children a story about Hermus. Something they shouldn't know about. When Phoebe came down she yelled at Prue telling her she was being completely inappropriate. She told Wyatt and Chris to take the kids upstairs. Which they did take the six kids up to Melinda's bedroom before coming back down. That night all eight children, Phoebe, and Victor were taken to magic school for there safety. The next night Phoebe was telling the girls goodnight at magic school when she had a premonition of Prue killing Coop. Later that night after Phoebe, Coop, and Leo returned to magic school Melinda woke up when she heard yelling. Going to find her brothers who were also awake they went to go see what was going on. But ran into there father who calmed them down. They followed after Leo when he went to talk to Phoebe and Coop. |-|2011= After Phoebe was released from the hospital from giving birth, her and Coop took the infant over to the Manor. Where the baby got to not only meet her sisters but also her aunts, uncles, and cousins. Melinda went to meet the baby with her father, brothers, and Henry Junior. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Brewing:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Telekinetic Teleportation:' The ability to transport objects with the use of orbs. **'Remote Teleportation:' The ability to orb other people from one place to another. Whitelighter Powers *'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, and float in one place on a swirl of orbs. Health and Vitals *Came into her powers and attacked by vines 2008 *Absolved of any future callings by the Angels of Destiny 2008 *During the magic surge created by Prue and Paige meeting she gained the power of hovering 2008 *Lost her magic during the magic switch 2008 - May 2009 *Has a headache from being around Prue for too long 2010 *Drank a potion given to her by her mother to not be effected by Prue 2010 *In hiding for a few days at Magic school for protection against Prue 2010 Family Tree Notes *In Forever Charmed, Piper is visibly pregnant in Phoebe's wedding scene (due to Holly Marie Combs' real life pregnancy) however it is suggested that Piper is pregnant with Melinda at this point - which would tie in with the timeline for Season 9. *Although Melinda is born after Wyatt and Chris, an alternate version of her is shown before them in Morality Bites, Wyatt is first shown in The Day the Magic Died and Chris is first shown in Oh My Goddess! Part 1. *Paul Ruditis stated in an interview that though Melinda's unnatural destiny as Twice-Blessed was absolved, she will retain her active power of telekinetic orbing, likening a witch's active power to an arm or a leg that just can't be taken away. *In the novel Leo Rising, there was a dark-haired girl with the boys that Leo didn’t recognize. Something about the way she moved reminded him of Piper, but he didn’t get to witness her actions for long. Chris was halfway through saying her name "Mel-" before Wyatt interrupted. *If you look at the pictures of Melinda activating her powers, you can see the resemblence to Piper, when using her powers. Appearances Melinda Halliwell has appeared in 2''' episodes of the series, '''1 novel, and 15 comic issues throughout the course of the comic series. |-|Television Series= Season 2 *Morality Bites Season 8 *Forever Charmed |-|Comic Books= Season 9 *Charmed Lives *No Rest for the Wicca *Mortal Enemies (in a family picture) *Unnatural Resources *The Heir Up There *Last Witch Effort *The Charmed Offensive (mentioned) *Piper's Place *Family Shatters *Reversal of Misfortune (mentioned) Season 10 *Charmed Assault *Will o' the Witch *Hard Knox Life (mentioned) *Love is a Burning Thing *Haste Makes Wasteland *The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner *Fear Always Comes Back *Effigy *Tribunal and Tribulations *The Reason |-|Novels= *Leo Rising (season 7; non-speaking) *The War on Witches (Post-Season 9) *Let Gorgons Be Gorgons (Post-Season 9) Category:Charmed Universe Category:Melinda Halliwell Category:Earth-8